


Adrénaline

by NedMalone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Before Everything Goes Wrong, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, avant que le trio ne rencontre Grover, course-poursuite, they are happy for now, à la base je me souvenais plus que je l'avais écrit en 1ère personne, ça m'a fait un petit choc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Tous les sangs-mêlés n'arrivent pas à la colonie. Certains ne sont pas assez rapides.Thalia et Luke, eux ils sont rapides. Ils se battent, ils gagnent, ils tuent des monstres. Mais pour Annabeth, chaque course pourrait être la dernière.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace
Kudos: 3





	Adrénaline

Cours. Plus vite. Encore plus vite. Ne pense à rien, rien d’autre que le chemin. Saute. Roule. Relève-toi, tourne à droite. Plus vite. Agrippe-toi au mur.

Mais c’est trop haut, je vais jamais y arriver ! 

J’ai pas le choix. 

Je vais mourir ! Je suis trop petite je-

-BAISSE TOI ! 

Je me laisse happer par le sol. J’entends le sifflement d’une arme au-dessus de ma tête (une hache ? Un marteau ?), mais il ne faut pas que j’y prête attention. Ca ne ferait que me ralentir. Et puis j’ai déjà trop de ... de naline ? Non, c’est pas comme ça que ça s’appelle. Ca commence peut-être par un a ? Je roule, la terre s’agrippe à mes cheveux et je retombe sur mes pieds. Il faut continuer à courir. Il faut que j’atteigne le mur avant que la chose derrière moi me rattrape. Sinon, je meurs. 

La créature me poursuit toujours, ses énormes pieds font trembler le sol. BOUM BOUM BOUM. Son pied cogne encore plus fort que mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J’ai peur ! Il gagne du terrain, mais le mur est tout près maintenant. J’ai les sens hyper accrus, plus que d’habitude. Les sangs-mêlés ont des instincts de combats qui les rend plus agiles, ça je le sais, c’est Luke qui l’a dit. Mais là c’est encore plus fort, c’est à cause de l’anélraline -c’est toujours pas le bon mot, bon sang réfléchis !

Je vois le visage de Luke, il a peur, et sa main (elle est trop haute, je suis trop petite !) qui se tend dans le vide en projetant une ombre chinoise sur le mur comme dans le film que papa m’a fait regarder, avec les marionnettes. Je vois Thalia qui agite son bouclier, celui qui fait très peur mais qu’elle ne brandit jamais contre moi (souviens-toi Annabeth, Aegis ne peut pas te faire de mal, il est là pour nous protéger. Si tu le vois de face, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. Mais je sais que tu ne te figeras jamais devant lui, tu es intelligente. Je ne m’en fais pas). C’est vrai, je suis intelligente. Très. D’ailleurs je m’en souviens maintenant, le truc dans mon sang, la molécule, c’est de l’adrénaline. A.D.R.E.N.A.L.I .N.E. Est-ce que le monstre aussi a de l’adrénaline ? C’est pour ça qu’il court aussi vite ? 

Courir. 

Là, un tas de brique. Ca pourrait m’aider à combler le vide entre le sol et la main de Luke. Je peux le faire. Je suis une grande fille. 

-VAS Y ANNABETH, TU Y ES PRESQUE !

-PRENDS MA MAIN !

Il y’a quelque chose qui tortille dans mon ventre, qui bouscule tout. Je n’aime pas cette sensation. Je bondis, je saute sur le tas de brique. Tout mon corps se tend vers la main de Luke. Nos doigts se frôlent. Je vois ses yeux s’écarquiller encore plus qu’avant. Et je me sens basculer dans le vide. J’ai échoué. J’entends déjà le halètement du monstre se transformer en cri de victoire, j’entends déjà mes os craquer sous ses dents moisies, j’entends déjà les pas de Thalia et Luke qui s’enfuit, qui m’abandonnent. Je dégringole. J’ai échoué. Je vais mourir. 

Une main agrippe mon poignet. Les doigts du monstre se referme sur du vide. L’appel d’air fait voltiger mes cheveux. Et avant que j’aie pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, je suis dans les bras de Thalia, en haut du mur. Saine et sauve. Le monstre tambourine sur la paroi, mais cette fois-ci mon cœur est le plus fort des deux. BOU-BOUM. BOU-BOUM.

-C’est fini ?

-Oui ma puce, tu t’en es sortie comme une cheffe. 

Sa voix tremble, mais je n’arrive pas à le lui faire remarquer. Soudain une boule grossit dans ma poitrine, elle remonte le long de ma gorge. Je n’arrive pas à l’arrêter, alors j’explose en sanglots. Ca à l’air d’énerver la créature, puisqu’elle pousse des cris de rage et tape de plus en plus fort sur le mur. Des bras m’enserrent et m’enlèvent de l’étreinte de Thalia. Je suis contre Luke, il me sert fort dans ses bras, et je pleure plus fort. Mes hoquets n’ont pas l’air de le mettre en colère. 

-T’as entendu Thalia, petite guerrière ? chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille. Tu as réussi, sans même dégainer ton poignard. C’est ce que j’appelle une championne. 

Je renifle contre son tee-shirt. 

-Tu penses que je suis une championne ? 

-Evidemment ! Thalia, est-ce que tu penses qu’Annabeth est une championne ? 

-Pour sûr, fit-elle. Sa main atterrit sur mon dos, et elle frotte mes épaules. Ca fait du bien. 

-Maintenant, petite guerrière, on va se réfugier quelque part de sûr et cool, où ce vilain truc pourra pas nous trouver, et on va manger de la pizza. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? 

-Ca à l’air bien, j’acquiesce. 

Il sourit et on tourne les talons, moi toujours dans les bras de Luke. Aujourd’hui j’ai failli mourir. Mais aujourd’hui n’est pas si différent des autres jours, la seule exception c’est l’adrénaline qui bat encore dans mes veines.

**Author's Note:**

> Si par miracle, quelqu'un a lu ce texte, et que, dans un double prodige, ce quelqu'un a apprécié ce qu'il vient de lire, l'auteur encourage sincèrement ce quelqu'un à laisser un commentaire qui apporterait à coup sûr un immense plaisir à l'auteur. 
> 
> *wink wink*


End file.
